Daily Activities!
by Ryuuna Hideyoshi
Summary: -"Tidak bisa, Master." Ene nyengir. /Drabbles of Kagerou Project! Apa saja kegiatan yang anggota Mekakushi-Dan lakukan tiap hari?


**Kagerou Project ©** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

**Warning** Gak Jelas, Fict abal, Typo kemungkinan muncul, Pendek, dan Warning lainnya.

* * *

**A/N :**

Oke, saya menulis ini hanya iseng saja. Jangan harap kalau Fict ini bagus, karna saya membuatnya dalam keadaan stress berat. Silahkan tekan 'back' jika anda tidak sengaja membuka Fict ini.

Oiya, fict ini saya Replace karena saya lupa ngasih 5 drabble lagi. Mohon jangan tendang saya.. :O

Yah, semoga menikmati drabble ini! ^O^

* * *

**1. Monoton; Shintarou.**

* * *

"Master.." Ene muncul di layar komputer Shintarou. Shintarou hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin keluar? Di luar kan banyak hal yang menyenangkan.." Raut wajah Ene menjadi khawatir.

Pertanyaan yang bodoh, memang. Shintarou kan seorang HikkiNEET, sudah pasti ia akan mengurung diri di kamar dan berselancar di internet.

"Master, kau-"

"Ene, bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang membuat lagu!"

Ene terdiam. Sebelum Ene pergi, layar komputer Shintarou tiba-tiba gelap.

"TIDAAAAAKK! LAGUKUUU!"

* * *

**2. Jam; Kano.**

* * *

Kini di ruang tamu Markas Mekakushi-Dan, terlihat Kano yang sedang bermalas-malasan. Matanya ditutup dengan lengannya, bermaksud untuk menutupi matanya.

Kemudian keluar Seto dari kamarnya, dan bertanya pada Kano. "Jam berapa, Kano?". Mungkin Seto sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Kano membuka sedikit matanya dan menjawab "Jam 7 kurang, to."

"Kurang berapa?" alis mata Seto naik sebelah.

"Kurang tau, to. Jan dinding di rumah kita mati."

Seto facepalm. Sebegitu malas kah Kano beranjak dari sofanya?

* * *

**3. Cinta Segitiga; Hiyori.**

* * *

Hibiya mencintai Hiyori, namun Hiyori sendiri mencintai Konoha.

Hibiya galau. Orang yang ia cintai sekarang telah tiada. Sekarang ia sendiri.

Tak ada yang mengganggunya lagi seperti dulu. Tak ada yang menemaninya lagi seperti dulu. Tak ada orang yang sama seperti Hiyori.

"Semoga kamu bahagia disana, yah.." Hibiya tersenyum gentir.

* * *

**4. Teman; Momo.**

* * *

Momo selalu dijauhi oleh teman-teman di sekolahnya. Ini karna kemampuan matanya yang bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Hei, jangan dekati Kisaragi-san!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau berteman dengan Kisaragi-san, kau akan merasa diabaikan!"

"Lho? Kenapa bisa?"

"Jelas lah, dia kan' seorang Idol yang terkenal! Orang-orang hanya akan memperhatikannya!"

"Hooo begitu.. Pantas dia tak punya teman.."

Momo, yang memdengar bisikan di koridor itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia terkenal bukan sepenuhnya karna bakat, melainkan karna kemampuan 'mata'nya.

* * *

**5. Bahagia; Ayano.**

* * *

Aku senang bisa mengenal Shintarou-kun, bisa bermain bersama Kano-kun, Kido-chan dan Seto-kun, bisa tertawa bersama Takane-senpai dan Haruka-senpai, dan bisa mendirikan Mekakushi-Dan walau itu hanya untuk menghibur Kido-chan.

Tapi, aku hanyalah sebuah perantar untuk menyambungkan tali cerita hidup 'mereka'.

Dan tugasku disini sudah selesai.

Dengan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahku ini, akan membawaku ke sisi Kami-sama.

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya.."

* * *

**6. Peliharaan; Seto.**

* * *

Seto mempunyai hamster peliharaan bernama Hanao. Tiap ada waktu luang, Seto bersama Mary akan sibuk mengurusi dan bermain bersama Hanao.

"Hanao, apa kau lapar?" tanya Seto.

Hanao mendekati Seto. 'Iya, aku lapar. Senang bisa bermain lagi bersama Majikan ku dan gadis imut itu!'

"Hahaha.. Akan aku berikan makanan untukmu. Mary, kau ingin mencoba memberi Hanao makanan?". Seto melirik Mary, dan Mary menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mau! Aku mau! Hanao, Mary ingin memberimu makanan. Setelah itu kita bermain, yah?" Hanao mengangguk.

Mungkin bagi orang biasa, berbicara kepada Hamster mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi bagi Seto dan Mary, Hanao adalah teman yang baik.

* * *

**7. Amnesia; Konoha.**

* * *

Konoha tidak tahu dari mana ia berasal. Tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya, tidak tahu kerabatnya, tidak tahu apapun. Tapi, setiap kali Konoha melihat gadis berambut biru elektrik itu.. Entah mengapa ia merasa mengenal gadis cyber itu.

"Ah, mungkin perasaanmu saja, Konoha. Aku ada di Komputer Master sebagai Virus, dan mana mungkin kita -di masa lalu- saling mengenal?" Ene tersenyum. Menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

* * *

**8. Terkenal; Momo.**

* * *

Sebagai seorang Idol, Momo tentu mempunyai banyak fans. Ditambah kemampuan matanya yang bisa menarik perhatian orang lain walaupun apapun selera mereka. Mereka akan melirik Momo. Tapi karna itulah, ia selalu dikejar-kejar fansnya walau secerdik apapun ia bersembunyi. Kasihan Momo.

"Haaahh.. Aku lelah dengan semua ini!" teriak Momo sembari membanting pintu apartemen bernomor 107. Markas 'rahasianya'.

* * *

**9. Musik; Shintarou.**

* * *

Shintarou suka membuat lagu. Kido suka mendengarkan lagu. Mary tidak memiliki sense musik yang bagus. Kadang inilah yang membuat pertengkarang di kediaman Shintarou. Seperti saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa laguku bagus?" tanya Shintarou pada anggota Mekakushi-Dan setelah menunjukkan lagu-lagunya kepada mereka (dengan terpaksa.)

Kido sedang berpikir. "Hmm, menurutku lagumu kurang bagus. Harus ditambah efek bass-nya."

"Menurutku bagus, kok!"

Semua orang menatap kearah Mary. Jelas, lagu Shintarou masih bisa dibilang 'acak-acakan'.

"Hey, Mary! Jelas-jelas lagu ini tidak enak!" teriak Kido. Biasa, kalau berhubungan dengan Musik, Kido paling sensi.

"A-aku ha-hanya me-mengeluarkan pe-pendapat, kok.." Mary buru-buru bersembunyi dibelakang Seto.

* * *

**10. Bekerja; Seto.**

* * *

Ia adalah orang yang rajin dan suka bekerja keras. Ia bekerja apa saja -tukang bunga, tukang koran, dan lain-lain. Ia berperan sebagai 'ayah' dalam Mekakushi-Dan, karena ia yang menafkahi kehidupan Kido juga Kano semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada keluarga Tateyama. Apalagi sekarang ada Mary.

"Selamat datang, Seto-kun!". Seperti biasa Mary sudah siap berada di depan pintu apartemen untuk menunggu Seto.

"Haha.. Terima kasih, Mary-chan.." kemudian Seto mengelus-elus kepala Mary. Mary tersenyum.

* * *

**11. Dewasa; Hibiya.**

* * *

"Obaa-san, seleramu buruk sekali. Aneh. Aku saja yang masih kecil bisa membedakan mana yang 'hadiah' dengan 'sampah'. Hahh.." terdengar sarkastik memang, untuk seorang Hibiya yang masih berumur setara bocah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan hanya ditanggapi cengiran dari Momo.

Momo mengacak-acak rambut Hibiya.

"Hey, dasar bocah! Berhentilah bersikap dewasa seolah kau itu lebih tua dariku! Tinggimu itu hanya 140 cm!" kemudian Momo membawa Hibiya ke toko Pakaian.

* * *

**12. Ceroboh; Mary.**

* * *

Mary adalah gadis yang sangat ceroboh. Iya, gadis yang sudah memecahkan 2 lusin gelas beling kemarin.

* * *

**13. Fujoshi; Mary.**

* * *

Sulit dipercaya memang, gadis polos yang sudah berdiam diri di gubuk dalam hutan selama beberapa waktu yang lama, mengenal istilah 'Yaoi'.

Kadang orang-orang yang berada di apartement bernomor 107 itu bingung. Darimana Mary mengenal istilah itu? Apakah ia mempunyai setumpuk buku tentang Yaoi di gubuknya?

* * *

**14. Tsundere; Kido.**

* * *

"Hey, jawab aku."

Kini terlihat diruangan sempit -kamar Kido- telah dipenuhi kesunyian. Kido gugup. Wajahnya mulai memanas. Dihadapannya kini ada Kano yang mengunci pergerakannya -kedua tangannya berada diantara lengan Kido, badannya yang condong kedepan, dan tatapan matanya yang seakan mengejeknya.

Ingin saja Kido menghajarnya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Kido berusaha mengangkat tangannya. Dan-

"DUAKK!"

"Ku bilang, aku tidak suka padamu!"

Dan kemudian Kido segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kano yang sedang guling-guling kesakitan karena perutnya ditinju oleh Kido.

"Dasar Tsundere."

* * *

**15. Cermin; Shintarou.**

* * *

Pemuda NEET itu kini berada did depan sebuah cermin besar milik adiknya. ia terus melihat penampilannya- rambut acak-acakan, kantung mata berada tepat dibawah kelopak matanya, dan dilengkapi Jersey merah yang tidak pernah dicuci.

Momo, Imoutonya, yang kebetulan lewat itu menatap lekat Nii-sannya. "Yah, ciri-ciri seorang Madesu lengkap pada penampilan Nii-san saat ini."

Shintarou menatap adiknya dengan tajam. "Dasar cerewet!" dan Momo hanya nyengir.

"Lihatlah ke cermin, dan bilang 'Aku ganteng' niscaya dapat membantu Nii-san bersemangat. tapi jangan terlalu sering, karna 'Bohong itu dosa'!"

Shintarou hanya kicep.

* * *

**16. Feminim; Kido.**

* * *

Mungkin gelar Feminim lebih bisa untuk Momo atau Mary. Tapi, sebagai cewek, Kido juga punya sisi Feminim.

Lihat rambutnya, lembut dan berkilau seperti habis memakai produk Sunsilk. Yah, Kido sering memakai hair conditioner walau rambutnya tetap tertutupi oleh hoodienya.

Dan jika kalian menyusup ke kamarnya, kalian akan menemukan sebuah Rok berenda ada pada lemarinya. (Kano pernah melihatnya sekali, dan Kano pernah dibuat masuk Rumah Sakit sekali.)

* * *

**17. Senyum ; Kano.**

* * *

Kadang anggota Mekakushi-Dan bingung dengan kebiasaan Kano; selalu tersenyum. Walau sedang dalam suasana genting pun Kano masih bisa tersenyum dan santai-santai saja.

Seto, yang sudah mengenal Kano sejak lama, mengetahui maksud Kano bersikap seperti itu.

Ia ingin 'terlihat kuat' walau ia sendiri 'rapuh'.

* * *

**18. Cantik; Mary.**

* * *

Mary iri. Mary iri pada Momo yang mempunyai wajah yang cantik, dan juga dada yang ehemlumayanberisiehem.

Ia melihat wajahnya dicermin.

Tidak ada yang spesial pada rupanya. Hanya rambutnya yang super panjang ditambah matanya yang berwarna pink. Tubuhnya pun pendek, dan dia sangat pemalu.

Seto, yang melihat Mary sedang bersedih itu -kali ini ia menggunakan kekuatan matanya. Kemudian ia mendekati Mary.

"Walau kau tidak cantik, tapi kau menarik". Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Mary. Wajah Mary mulai merona.

* * *

**19. Game; Takane.**

* * *

Hidup ini tidak seperti Game. Yang bisa dimainkan lagi jika sudah Game Over. Hidup ini jauh lebih susah. Jika kau punya kekurangan, orang lain akan menjauhimu.

Itulah sebabnya aku menyukai Game.

* * *

**20. Normal; Shintarou.**

* * *

Jika kalian bertanya; Apakah ada anggota Mekakushi-Dan yang agak 'Normal'? Jawabannya ada. Lalu siapa? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah Shintarou. Dia adalah Pemuda yang paling Normal di Mekakushi-Dan. Memiliki IQ 168, jelas diatas rata-rata.

Kadang kita bingung; kenapa dia memilih menjadi Pemuda HikkiNEET (atau Pengangguran) daripada menjadi seorang Pelajar? Atau dia bisa mencari pekerjaan, kan?

* * *

**21. Jahil; Ene.**

* * *

Mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya. Kita lihat Pemuda NEET terbangun dengan mata masih tertutup. Ia menguap sedikit, kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia menuju komputernya yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia hidupkan komputernya, dan alangkah kagetnya bahwa nama folder lagunya berubah menjadi 'KAKI BABI' dan lagu-lagu yang sudah ia buat menghilang. Atau lebih tepatnya; terhapus.

"ENE! BISAKAH ENGKAU TIDAK MENGUSIK KOMPUTER KU, HAH?!"

Ene nyengir. "Tidak bisa, Master."

* * *

**22. iPod; Kido.**

* * *

"Danchou! Aku lapar!" teriak Kano sambil masuk kedalam apartemen mereka.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kido.

"Danchou! Kau mendengarku tidak, sih?!" Kano berjalan menuju sofa -tempat Kido berada.

"... Lalala" dan hanya terlihat Kido yang sedang menggunakan Earphone sambil bersenandung ria mengikuti irama dari iPodnya.

"Danchou! Di dapur ada makanan, tidak?!" teriak Kano sambil melepas Earphone -dengan paksa- dari kepala Kido.

"Hah? Oh, kau ingin membuat makanan? Silahkan, bahan makanan ada di dapur.." kemudian Kido melakukan aktivitas -mendengarkan musik- yang sempat tertunda itu.

* * *

**23. Immortal; Ene.**

* * *

Semua anggota Mekakushi-Dan berkumpul di ruang tamu apartemen bernomor 107 itu. Shintarou sedang mengambil soda di dapur, Kido yang sibuk menghajar Kano -dikarenakan Kano terus menggoda Kido, Konoha sedang memakan Negimanya, Momo sedang ber-crossdressing dengan Hibiya, dan Seto bersama Mary sedang mengobrol dengan Ene -yang ada di Ponsel Shintarou.

Semua terlihat bahagia. Andai kebahagiaan ini bisa selamanya ia rasakan. Batin Ene.

Tapi kemudian ia tersadar. Mereka manusia -terkecuali Mary yang seperempat Medusa, dan Ene sendiri yang hidup di handphone Shintarou (sebagai Virus).

[Mary!] teriak Ene dari dalam handphone -tentu saja.

"Ada apa, Ene-chan?" Mary mendekatkan wajahnya kearah handphone pemuda NEET ini.

[Pakai headsetnya Master! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!] kemudian Mary memakai headset milik Shintarou.

"Nah, Ene-chan. Kau ingin bicara apa?" Mary setengah berbisik pada Ene. Seto yang melihat Mary hanya berusaha mengabaikannya.

[Kau pernah berpikir bahwa 'mereka' tidak selamanya berada di sisi kita?]

Mary terdiam. Raut wajah yang tadinya kelihatan penasaran itu kini mulai berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Ia melirik Seto. Mary sedih memikirkannya.

[E-eh, Mary-chan! Lu-lupakan perkataanku tadi! A-aku minta maaf telah membuatmu sedih!]

"Walau mereka tidak selamanya berada di dunia ini. Tapi, masih ada Ene yang akan menemaniku, kan?"

Ene tersenyum.

* * *

**24. Lemah; Seto.**

* * *

"A-aku takut.. Takut.. Seto-kun.. Dimana kau?" Mary menangis karena tersesat di tengah ramainya taman hiburan.

Kemudian kepala Mary terasa ada sesuatu yang mengelusnya. Mary mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Jangan takut. Kau harus lebih kuat daripada aku.." Seto tersenyum.

* * *

**25. Memori; Shintarou.  
**

* * *

"Ayano.." Shintarou melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan. Seseorang yang membuat ia menjadi HikkiNEET. Seseorang yang ia cintai..

"Shin-kun, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Ayano tersenyum kearah Shintarou.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.." Kini Shintarou sudah berada di depan Ayano. Shintarou membalas senyum dari Ayano.

"Aku sudah menjadi apa yang engkau inginkan. Inilah aku.. Diriku.."

* * *

**Coretan Author:**

Yap, hanya 25 saja. Sisanya entah kapan saya Update, karena tugas-tugas saya menumpuk.. :'(

Oiya, kita belum berkenalan. Watashi wa Ryuuna Hideyoshi desu. Aku suka sekali dengan Kozakura Mary! Fict ini adalah Fict pertamaku di Fandom Kagerou Project! Jadi, semoga saja aku bisa membuat Fict lainnya di Fandom ini.. :D

Dan semoga Anime Mekakucity Actors cepet dibuat! Aku udah gak sabar nonton Animenya! ^O^

Oke. Mind to Review, Minna? :3

**Original Story by** cindychan28


End file.
